Bright Blue Eyes(A Tom Petty Fanfic)
by rockerchic27
Summary: One morning Erin and her friend Nikki gets to hang out with a blond haired man who happens to be Tom Petty . And this has always been her dream to meet him someday so she gets to and now her dream has finally came true. read this story to see what else might happen :) PS: Always in our hearts no matter what . just felt like writing a fanfic about him.
1. Chapter 1-Two Best Friends

Nikki and Erin were best friends since high school Erin had once dreamed that maybe someday she would meet one of her rockstar idols. At times she thought she never would but eventually she would be today sometime ,she would be meeting him and who knows she and her friend might even get to hang out with him for the day . " Oh my gosh I can't wait I'm finally going to meet him and I'm bringing you along with me Nikki since you're my best friend." I had said excitingly as I smiled ."Alright sounds awesome and I bet you are totally excited I would be too and can't wait to go with you to meet him who knows we might even get to get his autograph wouldn't you like that?" She had said . I nodded and replied with a smile " Heck yeah I would that would be awesome like totally awesome ." I then got dressed that very morning and today would be the day we would be meeting him so I straightened my brown hair and now I was dressed in a blue t shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans then Nikki was dressed in a red t shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans .We had then went outside and walked over to his house where we were going to meet him for the first time he had lived somewhere in Florida the place where he lived in Florida was called Gainesville, Florida, U.S. so it would be also my first time going there with my friend as well. We were just fans from Canada and took a trip to Florida just to meet someone I really wanted to meet all my life I had a dream of meeting him and finally after a few years it had came true .


	2. Chap 2-Meeting Tom For The First Time

I had seen a guy standing outside his hair was long and blond as he was outside his hair was blowing in the wind he looked over at me and I walked over to him as I smiled cause I actually knew it was him "So your Tom Petty am I right ?" I just had asked just to make sure it was . He had said with a smile "Yes indeed I am and what's your name ?" I had smiled and said "I'm Erin Ravencroft and this is my friend Nikki Collins we are your biggest fans ." He then smiled back as he had replied "Well then it's very nice to meet you both." Nikki smiled at him and said "Nice to meet you too ." He smiled once again as he had added "Please call me Tom you don't have to call me but you can if you'd like I don't mind ." Nikki and I then went inside his house and sat down at the table.


	3. Chapter 3-Tea Time With Tom Petty

Tom had asked " Hey would you two girls like to join me for tea? I've made some if you would like to join me ." I then smiled " Sure sounds like a good idea and yes please, Tom." I said. He then smiled then he placed 3 cups of tea on the table I had taken the middle one he took the one on the right and Nikki had the one on the left she had smiled at him and so did I as we then both took a sip of our tea after blowing on it . I then sat my cup of tea on a coaster and asked " So how long have you lived in this appartment for ?" He then answered " So far I've been living in this one since I was a kid actually right now I'm only 32 I'm still young actually but not as young as I was when I was a kid of course." I then said " Well that's pretty cool and so happy I finally got to meet you it's been my dream to meet you sometime and here you are I got to meet you for the first time I'm so happy my dream has came true ." He smiled at me and said " Glad to meet you too ." We both smiled at him as he had said that to the both of us .


	4. Cha4-Which One Of My Songs Is Your Fave?

As I finished my tea , Tom had asked me "Which one of my songs is your fave ?" I then answered " I actually love alot of your songs but if I had to pick only one it would be American Girl just love the lyrics to it it's truly amazing ." He had then said as he smiled " Ah pretty good choice and thanks ,How about you Nikki ,what's yours?" Nikki then answered "Hmmmmm...I would have to say Free Fallin' " He smiled as he spoke once again "Excellent both good choices, girls ." We both smiled at him and yes of course , I couldn't stop looking at his light blue eyes but then I looked away so he wouldn't notice plus if he did it would kind of be embarrassing. He then asked " So where are you two from?" I answered his question. " We're from Canada and we're from Toronto ." He then said " Ah that's cool loved going there for concerts maybe one day you two can see me in concert there the next one I play at ." I smiled as I nodded " That's a great idea and alright." Nikki smiled as well.


	5. Chap 5- Tom Can I Have Your Autograph?

After a while when he had finished his tea I had asked him politely with a smile " Hey Tom can I have your autograph please and thank you?" He then nodded and took out a piece of white paper and signed his autograph using a black sharpie .I was always hoping to get an autograph from him and I also got a pic taken with him and my best friend was in the pic as well . Then I had said "Again thank you so much for the autograph and the pic and also for the tea your truly an amazing man ." He smiled at me when I had said that "You're very welcome dear . " I smiled as he had said that to me .So after that we hung out with him a bit more for the rest of the day.


	6. C6-Can U Sing One Of Your Songs For Us?

watch?v=GGBaSUxKBpo

I then asked " Hey Tom I was wondering if you could sing one of your songs for us , will you please and thank you ?" I smiled as I had kindly asked him .He smiled " Sure will which one do you want me to sing though ?" He asked with a smile . I smiled as I answered his question " Can you sing American Girl ? since it's my favorite." He smiled "Sure I can ." So he got his guitar out and started playing as he began to sing the song called American Girl . As he did we sang along with him ,it was so much fun singing along with him and hanging out with him for the day at his place then in a few hours he had finished singing ,I clapped "You were totally amazing ." I had said to him . "Hey you two girls were amazing at singing along too ." He had said with a smile and we had smiled right back at him .He was a pretty cool guy to be hanging out with for the day.


	7. Chap 7-Erin You Are An Amazing Girl

"Erin you are an amazing girl so is your friend don't let anyone tell you your not ." Tom had told us and he smiled as he did."Thank you Tom that was really nice and kind of you to say that and we think your amazing too as well." He smiled as he had said " Awww well thank you I appreciate that ." He then took off his black top hat and placed it on my head I looked at him and smiled as he was gonna say something ." So anyways you can have this hat it's clean already so no worries and I've got more that looks just like it that I can wear so the one I gave you ,you can keep it just try not to lose it ." I nodded as I spoke "Alright thank you and don't worry I'll take good care of it and I totally love you for this ,Tom." He giggles as he had said " Love ya too you two and myself should be good friends how about that?" I nodded " Sure sounds good."I had said while adjusting the hat a bit on the top of my head.


	8. Chap 8-So What Do You Two Wanna Do Now?

Then later that day he had asked "So what do you two wanna do now?Got any good ideas of what we could do ?" I smiled at him as he asked " We could go for a walk in the park if there's one around here ." I suggested ." Perfect idea..." Said ,Tom with a smile so we all got up and he opened the front door and held it for us as we walked out first and thanked him for holding the door as well he then locked the door then began walking to the park with us luckily there wasn't any paparazzi around there that would notice Tom we were the only people at the park that day .So I sat across from Tom and Nikki sat beside me at a picnic table ,we chatted for a bit "So I hear that when you listen to my music when your upset or having a bad day it makes you smile and feel much better that is very sweet I'm happy that my music makes you feel better ,Erin." He had said. " Yes it's true it does and did someone tell you that about me ? " He nodded his head yes "Yep your cousin Angela told me once when she met me before ." I smiled "Cool didn't know that you met my cousin but hey that's pretty cool." I had said as I was still smiling.


	9. Chapter 9-So Tom When's Your Birthday?

Nikki had asked a question she wanted to know one she didn't know about yet ." So Tom when's your birthday?" Tom smiled as he replied to her question "October 20th I was born in the fall ." Nikki then smiled "Awesome me I was born in the springtime on April 29th then my best friend here which is Erin she was born in the fall too but on November 7th ." He smiled as he said "Girl, now that's awesome and pretty cool." Nikki smiled and agreed with him as he had said that ." We hope to see you again when it's your birthday it would be fun to celebrate it with you ,Tom." I had said with a smile. " You betcha it would be fun ." He added as he smiled back at both of us . When we first met him we both thought that he was very sweet and kind also he was indeed the sweetest singer I've ever met plus I couldn't believe that my dream had finally came true after all this time after dreaming about it one night.


	10. Ch10-Do You Two Wanna Stay For Tonight?

Tom, Nikki and I went back to his apartment we closed the door and sat down on the couch as I took off my shoes and put on my slippers he had asked me "Would you two like to stay for the night?" I looked over at Nikki then nodded with a smile " Yes we would love to ." He smiled " Alright sounds great later I'll show you two to the guest rooms ."He had said . So that night we had our dinner we had Chicken Quesadillas and a Salad that Tom had made it was really delicious .So was his Chicken Quesadillas that he had made they were the best quesadillas I've ever had .Then after dinner we had watched tv for a bit until bed time as we were watching tv I rested my head on Tom's shoulder he had looked over and smiled he knew I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my head on his shoulder . But the funny thing was he didn't know I was going to lay on his shoulder though.


	11. Chap 11-Carryin Her Upstairs To The Room

I was still asleep while laying on Tom's shoulder, I had then got off of his shoulder then he had picked me up carefully as I had slept then he had carried me in his arms and went upstairs to the guest room and layed me down carefully on the bed as he did he put a blanket on me so I would be warm and comfortable as well as he did I had smiled in my sleep it was one of the sweetest things he's ever done then Nikki was in the other guest room ,she was asleep for the night too as well. Tom then whispered before he left the room he whispered to me " Goodnight, Erin sleep well." He made me smile as he had quietly said that to me then he left the room and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. That night I had slept pretty good at his place for the first time and indeed his appartment looked pretty cool I liked it and so did my best friend. I could finally say that I've been to Gainesville, Florida , USA for the very first time .


	12. Chapter 12-Going To Bed

As soon as Tom had got onto the couch he had closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep although he kept on hearing weird noises but he didn't pay attention to what he heard he was fast asleep and also when he was his hair was a bit covering his face so he moved a bit of his hair out of his face while sleeping .Right now it was 10:00pm , literally everyone was asleep for the night ,meanwhile Nikki was sleeping she had a nightmare but she had told herself that it was only a dream she had then went back to sleep until morning after she did she slept pretty good throughout the night.


	13. Chapter 13-Good Morning ,Tom

I had gotten up at 8am I then went downstairs for breakfast as he was making it , I had smiled as I said to him "Good morning ,Tom did you sleep good last night ?" I asked .He nodded ." Yes I did actually how about you? " He asked as he smiled. " Yes I actually did ."I replied as I smiled . "That's good to hear ." I smiled back as Nikki came downstairs she smiled as she said "Good morning Erin ,Good morning Tom ." We both had said good morning to her then smiled also we had sat down and had breakfast together .


	14. Cha 14-Eating Breakfast With Tom & Nikki

As I was still sitting at the table while Tom brought our breakfast over to us he had set it on the table we had waffles with strawberries on it that morning for breakfast and to drink was a cup of tea . Tom smiled up at me while he sipped a bit of his tea as he did I smiled back at him as well . I then was thinking of asking him questions later on just stuff I've been waiting to ask him for the longest time . Nikki smiled at him then at me so he smiled back at the both of us . I had taken a bite of my waffle with a strawberry on it as he asked "So how are they Erin ? Do you like them ?" I put my thumbs up which meant I did . "That's good to hear how about you Nikki ?." He said then asked her as he smiled . She nodded . " Yes they are actually pretty good ." Nikki said with a smile as she ate another one . " Ah , good I'm glad you both like them ." Tom spoke once again as he smiled .


	15. Chapter 15-Asking Tom Questions

I then finished eating my waffles and so had Tom and Nikki so then I was gonna ask him a few questions so I did first I had asked " Hey Tom , can I do a duet with you sometime? " He smiled "Sure that would be a perfect idea I think we should totally do that sometime." He had said . I was literally so happy when he had said that and to be honest I couldn't wait for that to happen . " Oh my goodness thank you so much Tom you're the best ." He smiled once again "No problem and you're very welcome Erin I bet we'll have fun doing a duet together . " I smiled as I had said "Yes I bet we will ." I couldn't help but smile I was just too excited then after that I couldn't think of anything else to ask him .

"I'll let you know when the next concert is and you can come on stage and do a duet with me , how's that sound?" Tom asked curiously ." It sounds like a great idea and alright sounds good ." I agreed to what he had said . " Alrighty sounds good to me as well . " replied ,Tom with a smile .


End file.
